Princess of Myself
by forgive-forget-princess
Summary: Rima is just wanting to be a girl with friends, she'd trade anything to be normal. When God cheated her this right, she decides take matters into her own hands, but what happens when God doesn't want to make things easy for her, can she do it, by herself?
1. Tokyo Girl

Rima POV

It's getting harder and harder to live like this, stupid money, stupid lie and stupid everything! I can't take this any longer, my heart can't take it any longer, this is causing my breathing to become uneven and I just can't hold on any longer! I can't do this anymore! Get away from me!

My life is getting more and more complicated by the second, each day I wonder how much longer can I hold out for.

Suddenly I wake up, I'm covered in sweat, my head ache's, my heart beats are fast and I can't control my tears. I'm alone in my apartment; there isn't anyone to comfort me. Outside is still dark its 5:30am, its too early, but these dreams won't leave me alone. But I knew this would happen the moment I made my decision.

Everything about my life is a lie! Everything! I have nothing! My real identity is coming to haunt me. I sigh desperately, these lies won't be able to stand much longer, sooner or later I'm going to have to run away…again.

My name is Rima Hime and that's right, I'm a princess. I am princess Rima of Tokyo. When I was younger everyone treated me like I had some sort of disease, no one would play with me in fear of getting attached, no one would look at me like I was a…person. I ran away last year. My Mama and Papa are worried about me, I know that, I send them letters every so often letting them know I'm safe and I ran away willingly, but sooner or later I know I'll be discovered and my parents will find me.

I can survive with the money I brought from Tokyo. I planned this since I was 8 but I never really went through with it till I was 14 and now I'm 15. I made a new bank account under the name "Rima M." and placed all the money my parents have given me since birth. Once in a while I take out some money so I can go out, have fun and eat.

I'm standing out on my balcony, the sun is rising out, the darkness is being broken down and engulfed and the sky is brightening. As complete light takes over the city and the wind begins to dance, I can't help but smile, because someday my dark life will be embraced by the same light, I just need to find it.

It's 6:15am, I do this ever morning, I wake up in fear, I think about my parents and my wrongs and I watch the sunrise and the cherry blossoms dance with the wind. Then I get ready for school. I take a quick shower, get into my uniform and change my look. Let me explain.

When I was a child I'd always keep my hair down loving the feeling of the wind rushing through it and being carefree as I was. Now I tie my hair in a high ponytail (my ponytail is still however curls, because my hair has natural gold curls), my gold bangs cover my eyes and a black headband.

It's time to walk to school, I like to take my time and enjoy myself, these moments I'll cherish because its my freedom and my happy, real time for smiles. As I walk the breeze still blows, the sun still gives warm vibes and the people around still share their smiles with me.

However this morning's dream is still taunting me, I've just got to relax and close my eyes. I didn't realize until it was to late, how stupid that idea was. I'm walking slow across the road, my eyes closed in the morning. When all of a sudden I hear a loud horn, when I turned around the sight of a car just grazed my sight before coldness took over my body.

My body is still in shock, my eyes are closed tight, I feel numb, yet safe, and my whole body just went from complete chills to suddenly warm and peaceful. I don't want to open my eyes, I'm to scared, but I will have to eventually I guess. I slightly open one eye and once my brain understands what happens my eyes go huge. My voice is uneven, my hand clenches my heart and my eyes won't even budge.

My angelic voice just above a whisper as I unevenly say, "Na—Nagihiko why, what did you think you were doing?" As I give him a questioning look.

He just keeps in his knelt position holding my in front of the gates of the school people are walking by but I'm too distracted to care.

He just gives me his usually warm smile as he laughs a bit to himself, "Rima Chan you shouldn't day dream so early in the morning someone could kidnap a little princess such as yourself." Ending his laughs but his warm smile is still present. He ends his sentence with a wink.

"Um, thank you Nagi I've got to go." As I run off. As soon as I'm out of Nagi's sight I sigh loudly, before I realize something that causes me to tense up and clench my hands so hard in a fist tears are forming and I'm biting against my bottom lip. I gulp before I ask myself in a voice even lower than a whisper "Nagihiko Fujisaki, what did you say?" Does he know?

Replaying what just happened in my head

"Rima Chan you shouldn't day dream so early in the morning someone could kidnap a little princess such as yourself"

There are no tears forming anymore, but I gulp once again as my bangs cover both my eyes, as I say to myself quietly below and whisper "…princess…" this causing me to sigh…


	2. How Long Is Long Enough?

How Long is Long Enough?

Rima POV

This is more nerve-racking than ever! If he does know than I have to run away again and if he doesn't know I can stay…right? Maybe I've out stayed my welcome back. I had the perfect plan it was so simple:

-Runaway

-Live with freedom

-Be normal

-Be rude, cold and distant, don't get close

How did Nagihiko change the course of my plans? Why did I let him in, why am I now kinder to everyone all around? The last time I let someone know the real me they were punished for not revealing my identity.

Flashbacks

"Amu why are you leaving? Stay with me please? You're my only friend!" I'm on my knees begging

"I'm sorry Rima Chan, I have to move away from America now, I'm sorry I have no choice I want to stay here with you though, I want to stay with you too," she says with a sad smile.

As she walks away two and two click and I yell but barely anyone hears me, the airport is too noisy, but I knows she heard me cause she turned around gave me a forced smile and waved bye.

My exact words were, "Amu this is because, of Stupid Tokyo Isn't! Don't leave America, because of me! If you leave, I'm going back, I can't be here baring all our memories. I'M SO SORRY YOU GOT INVOLVED!"

After that I packed up and left, knowing Amu's father had also called my parents. They'd be in America to find me soon, so I had to move faster. But where this time? I than got a brilliant idea. Tokyo! They'd think I was to smart to go back. I than ran to the airport and hopped on the plane, promising myself never to get involved with another innocent person…like Amu"

End of Flashback

I now know what I must do, I've got to stay away from Nagihiko, because if he knows, I don't want to find out. I spent all morning hiding from him, at recess I kept hidden in the washroom, but than I realized he could pose off as Nadeshiko to talk to me. He had told me his secret, because we were best friends but that's beside the point now. Everything was going according to plan until we had drama class.

"Everyone will act out something dramatic, they'll pick a piece of paper with a word on it, and act out that emotion,: my teacher said loudly while smiling.

I got the emotion: hurt/sad

I was than pushed on stage, everyone's eyes were on me, including Nagi's, I took a deep breath and than closed my eyes. Sad/hurt I feel this every second of my life, I can do this! When I opened my eyes words just started coming out.

"This perfect little princess,

No one sees her pain,

The way she bottles it up inside,

She'll most likely go insane.

She has everything she could want,

There is nothing else she needs,

How could she feel so unhappy in the perfect life she leads?

She has all the material things, she can even get the guys,

But she's searching for internal happiness,

In this perfected life of lies.

If only people knew, the thoughts that go through her head,

Maybe they'd reach out to this princess, before she ends up dead. Luckily she's afraid of death,

The thought of never awaking again, hopefully this fear stays with her,

So her life does not come to an end.

Everyone sees the small things,

They don't make the connection,

If they were to look at the big picture,

They'd see it's all an…illusion of perfection." I finish slowly (where'd that poem come from?) tears start forming so I begin to wipe them away as fast as possible.

I than hear his voice its always causes my heart to skip a beat or two., his voice is so calm. I than look up at him, as he repeats his words. "Your hurt and sad, you need comfort…stop running" his eyes look serious and his usually smile is gone. This takes me back a bit.

Our teacher than asks, "Rima Chan did Nagihiko San guess correctly?" I just nod a bit dumbly still in shock.

My teacher than walks up to me, saying I'm quite the actress that I might be in the next school play, after all auditions are over.

She than yells "Dismissed!"

I quickly grab my things hoping that I won't have to speak to Nagi, it's home time, and maybe I'll be able to continue to run. I'm just about to leave the drama room when a hand is placed on my shoulder and someone whispers in my ear slowly and soft, "Stop running away, Rima Hime."

My reactions are now quicker, I turn around causing his hand to be slapped away and our eyes meet. Like a starring contest, both of us looking for something in the other person. His violet eyes so intense…I than snap out of his lock.

i quickly gain my composure again and say happily with fake joy and excitement. "I'm not running away from anything Nagi, I'm just getting ready to go home." I speak as if I'm full of pep. The room is empty, its just us, its so quiet.

He gives me the saddest expression. "Rima Chan, I told you my secret, I told you I was Nadeshiko, so now are you going to tell me who you really are?" His eyes looking directly into mine again.

Those words cause me to cover my ears and scream, "I don't know, what your talking about." I keep repeating so I block out his words. Pretending what he's saying is non-sense.

He embraces me from the back. He's hugging my tightly as tears start falling from my eyes, I'm still desperately blocking out his words as best I can. He than says, "Rima Hime of Tokyo, tell me, tell me why you didn't trust me?"

It's silent for over 5 minutes

My hands drop to my side, my eyes aren't forced shut anymore, I look at him desperately. "How'd you find out?" My voice emotionless.

He releases me from his grasp and he takes a step closer, we're face to face as he whispers his reasoning in my ears. The reason he found out.

My eye's get huge, in realization. His sad/angry look is gone, now he's just looking at me concerned.

As I speak more to myself than anyone, "Damn, how could I have been so…so careless. I should have known" causing myself to giggle quite a bit.

***I don't own this poem, its from chicken noodle soup for the teenage soul I just thought it'd work out, its real name is "Illusion of Perfection." :DD


	3. It's time to Stop Running, Hime

The Things You Do

Rima POV

Na..na..gi..hi..ko, I say in between giggling and trying to breathe.

"Rima Chan?" Nagi asks, uncertain of what's going on. It went from a serious heartbreaking conversation and somehow ended up becoming…humorous?

Nagi tried once again this time more commanding, "Rima Chan!" this time his look wasn't concerned or worried, but irritated.

"I'm sorry Nagihiko, it's just I can't believe I was so careless," I said trying to calm down. Eventually, my giggling stopped and I forced myself to give Nagi a serious look.

That night replaying in my mind, the fun I had, the secrets I told him, and finally feeling relief.

Flashback

"Rima Chan, you have to calm down," Nagi said his best trying to keep me steady.

"Nagihiko, just hurry, run faster were almost at my apartment, if you don't run faster I'm going to throw up on you!" I yelled, trying not to puke. I was on Nagi's back; I had way too much soda at Nagihiko's birthday party. I had to though. Anything to get that thought of Amu leaving because of me again. I had to stop blaming myself, but how could I when it was my fault! So I did what anyone would do. I drank, I drank so much soda I'd fall unconscious at the party.

I know it's selfish to Nagi, on his birthday, but this pain is too overwhelming, if I don't past out from overdose than I'll go unconscious screaming in pain.

I kept drinking, shot after shot, until I got to the point where I could barely stand. No one seemed to notice though, except Nagi, but I didn't care at this point who noticed, all I knew was I need to get home and sleep. Hoping to never awake again, now that I didn't have my best friend anymore.

"Rima Chan? What are you doing? Stop that, you can barely stand as it is, how will you get home?" Nagihiko said panicking.

I gave him my saddest face ever, and I was pleading as I leaned into him, my face into his chest, "take me back to my apartment, I can't take this," I said while whimpering.

It didn't take more than a second before I felt a cold rush of air against my face before I looked up. My face was no longer against his warm chest. I was now on his back, I was now sweating from my headache and I groaned a bit, when I heard Nagi's voice, "Rima Chan where's your apartment?" "One block away, hurry I'm going to throw up." He gave a small smile and ran faster.

Eventually, he got me into my apartment and he lay me on my couch. Everything was a blur, my head ached more and more, and I couldn't take it much longer and I forced my eyes shut.

My head lay on top of Nagi's legs, as he looked at me, stroking my hair trying to calm me down. It wasn't working though sadly. I started screaming not loud but the pain was unbearable and I wanted to run out of my apartment, when his cold hands were on my shoulders shaking me.

"Rima, what's happened to make you so, angry, what are you running from?" We were face to face and this got me even angrier. I than looked at him angry, glaring at him we were eye level.

"You think you understand me? My life is one lie after another, people get hurt because life cheated me and now your asking me why I have the right to be angry?" Tears forming but not spilling…yet.

"Then let me understand Rima, tell me, scream it, I don't care, I want to know the real you. Tell me everything, I don't care, all I want is to be your friend." His eyes concerned, angry and his grip getting tighter on my shoulders. At this point I didn't give a damn.

I looked at him, not caring, I had a headache, which was burning, everything was spinning but I tried to stand it was easier thanks to Nagi and plus it was the long weekend I wouldn't have to see, let alone talk to him until than. I wouldn't have to deal with this until school! So I decided to let all my feelings that we're bottled up be expressed!

I was pissed and as I yelled back at him my tears finally spilled, I was bitter, everything was a blur it was annoying, "Life didn't give me a chance Nagi, Amu had to move for just knowing me and my secret, I can't be close to anyone, I have to keep running." At this point I wasn't yelling I was kind of smiling in a sad way, "it may be hard to believe, but I'm princess of Tokyo. I ran away to have a fair, normal life, because life didn't want me to be happy, life wanted me to be princess. My parents are searching for me so that I can go back to rule Tokyo. I just want real friends." I started crying.

Everything after that was a blur. The next morning I had too much of a headache I guess I didn't remember telling. But it's too late now. I'm probably going to have to move again, I can't hurt another person…I guess after this its goodbye Nagihiko Fujisaki San. I hate to admit it but I'll miss you.

"Do you remember now Rima Chan, what you told me?" Nagi asked seriously. Snapping me out of my flashback.

"Nagi I'm sorry I ruined your birthday party, it must have been the worst hearing me yell about my problems. I'm sorry." I whispered

"Rima Chan, it wasn't the worse. Think about it you finally opened up to me and now, you don't have to bear the pain by yourself." Giving me a smile.

"Nagihiko, I'm not going to drag you into my problems, once your involved there is_** no**_ getting out." I spat turning around after my bittersweet words left my mouth wiping tears.

This time it was his turn to laugh, this sound caused me to curiously turn around. "What's so funny now Nagi?" I asked slowly, giving a quizzing look.

"Your calling me Nagi, you used to call me Fujisaki San, were friends now Rima, don't fight it. We can get through your problem. If you let me help you. I want to be there with you the whole way, because you're my friend. As much as you deny our friendship, it's there, because we want it to be." Nagi finished with a very cheerful smile, his warm brownish, eyes (*with a tint of orange) closed.

This caused Rima to force down a smile, but she was struggling, it was all true, what did this mean. Could she trust another person. Every morning she woke in pain. Could Nagi really be able to bare it with her, could she do this to him, it seemed selfish, but than again he wants to…

"Rima Chan if you want to smile, smile," this shocked me, how could he tell? Is it that obvious? Trying to snap me out of thinking again Nagi spoke smiling. A warmer smile that'd make any girl melt, but I wasn't just any girl, was I?

"Rima if you'd acknowledge me as your friend great, if you'd show me your angel smile, I'd smile just as bright. I want you to stop hiding your pain, it's just going to get worse like this morning. Stop being such a dense little girl, let me help you, I care. When I told you my secret it was because I trusted you, now trust me back. (his eyes somehow seem to start pleading as his smile remains) This is the least I could do after you made my birthday so much fun." God his smile is killing me, I think I hurt him before by forgetting.

Nagihiko than stuck out his hand in front of me. I continued to stare at it, I…I don't know what to do, I want to shake it but at the same time I'm just not sure.

"Nagihik—Nagi?" I whispered

Yes, Rima Chan his hand still out, he's still smiling his sweet, innocent, warm, melting—Nagi smile. I clenched my fingers into a fist and clenched my heart closing my eyes thinking. "_Do _I trust him? He trusted me, everything he said was right about me and him."

I than opened my eyes and looked intensely his eyes, looking, searching, so I could get a sign, to know what to do and I noticed something change when I looked into his eyes. Causing me to smile, a real smile.

One I haven't done in a while, I knew my answer…now.


	4. Plan NO

Rima POV

I hope I'm doing the right thing by this. I hesitantly reach out to shake Nagi's hand, as I do I start to have second thoughts and bite my bottom lip. I want to shake it, it's just that fear is taking over me. I didn't think I'd go through with it until; Nagi reached out and grabbed my hand in a firm but gentle handshake.

This act causes me to look up to see Nagi smiling once again, I was still unsure until he pulled my into a hug. While we were hugging he whispered, his hot breath on my ear, "Rima Chan you don't have to live in the darkness anymore, you'll find your light and your pain will disappear with it."

This caused me to breakdown in tears. How'd he know, what to say, how did he know I thought about this morning for hours? After that I started opening up to him little by little until it was like I had a new best friend. But no one could replace Amu, it's weird I started opening up to him like a boyfriend, or maybe it was just me.

Nagihiko POV

Soon Rima Chan has begun smiling and telling me her thoughts, but at her pace and I'm ok with that as long as I can help. Months are changing seasons, one week until graduation and I'm actually excited. But today for some strange reason I feel uneven. Like something's going to happen but I don't know what.

We're in an assembly, I'm getting tense and I'm sure Rima could tell, because she held my hand gentle and soft, giving me a warm reassuring angel smile. What I didn't know was that, that was my last happy smile with Rima, all of a sudden doors came crashing down, and everyone was in panic.

I didn't tense more until I heard Rima whisper in whimpers, "They're here Nagi."

Before I knew it they relieved Rima's secret, they walked up to her and loudly asked, forcefully. "Rima Hime, please get into the limo, and return to Tokyo." I was going to object until, Rima agreed.

I yelled Rima Chan, "You don't have to go—" I was interrupted by her bodyguard who spoke loudly once again, "She has no choice she knows that at the age 16 a princess must marry, and her birthday is next week." And before I knew it the people and the limo were gone.

Everyone's mouth's were wide open, I didn't care who was looking I ran to Rima's apartment, I didn't care if I ditched school, I'd rather have Rima.

When I got there I saw all of Rima's things, I'm guessing they're too rich to care to get these things. I then lay on her bed. What was I going to do what could I do? I was going to just give up, when I remembered the last smile Rima gave me, it was sad, she was forced to leave and wed.

I have this one idea of how to save Rima, I just don't know if it'll work and I don't know if I can reveal it. I'll have to reveal another secret and how will Rima react to it? I'm getting nervous, what if she gets angry.

I shake thought out of my head, I can't go through with that plan its to risky, I guess I can't save Rima. I'm making the saddest look I've ever made, but there's no point, it's not like that's going to bring my Rima back.

Wait I pause for a second…did I just say my Rima? After that question escapes my lips flashbacks of memories with Rima run through my head. All the fun times, the sad times, the angry times and the plain stares.

I can do this, I'm getting my, yes MY Rima back, even if it means Rima will hate me for lying. My plan is starting, It'll take me around four days, it's starting to get dark outside, I walk to the balcony. I can see stains from Rima's tears, I clutch the balconies railing and look at the moon as I whisper, "Wait for me Rima, I'm getting you back!"

**Note I won't post another chapter until Thursday, I'm I promised to but I've got tons of homework. But if you really want to know what in store for the next chapter review, when you review it helps me think of ideas and makes me want to write more. So Review and I'll write faster ^_^


	5. Not My Best Friend Anymore

*Note: I promised I'd update by Thursday latest, but I'm updating sooner, because amutluver1 has been an amazing fan and is like my friend now (I guess). This is a shout out to you. If other people want shout outs I'll gladly shout out, all I need is a review from you x) I hope you all enjoy *

Rima POV

I'm in my room and I'm locked up, there is no way I can leave. If I was to runaway again my parents promised my wedding date would be bumped up. I have eight days before I'm married and stuck forever.

Right now they are searching Tokyo for a worthy husband, because a commoner won't be "good enough for me" in their eyes.

This is all too much, I have such a headache, maybe if I stand outside on my balcony and look at sun-setting it'll refresh my mind. As I make my way to my balcony, something on my desk catches my eyes. I pick it up and this causes me to smile and blush a bit as I read it out, just above whispers.

Take a deep breathe, it's cool and calm,

Taste of morning dew even nature's dawn.

It's refreshing taste lingers slowly but painfully,

It's like my drug, I inhale strainingly.

Sounds of the breeze soothes my head,

Under my smile you'll see the struggle to be dead.

They see me as a princess, find everything I do perfection,

My many life achievements, only end in my rejection.

I'm brave not scared, I'll always smile

I'll try to be like others, I've made a thousand trials.

I wrote this poem when I was 10, when I was afraid of being a princess, when I devised my plan to runaway. This poem isn't helping, it's actually making me sadder that I'll have to get married.

I neatly fold the poem in my pocket and walk to my balcony, it's exactly like my poem, cool and calm.

I should have told Nagihiko it's part of a princess's duty to wed, but I couldn't, because he'd get angry. I think he sees me as a little sister and I could just tell he'd be upset. After all his pain is coming from me, so I want to end it here and now so he can be happy for again.

But I don't see him as a brother, I want him to be more, at first I hated him! I admit it he was so, so perfect always smiling and so composed. The way he was so smart, the way he made me feel safe, the way he held my hand, the way he made me feel normal, how he made me feel he understood, how he promised happiness. The way he looked into my eyes, held me close, whispered into my ears, I hated it all, but what I hated the most is that I'll never feel any of this again.

Wait wh—what are these? I dab my eyes slowly and I can feel tears. I don't believe it until I actually see and feel the tears roll down my cheeks. Nagihiko why am I crying, am I hurt, did I do something wrong? Why am I crying—as I wonder I'm interrupted by flashbacking memories.

The flashback was his last smile I ever saw from him, it was so sad when he heard about my marriage, as these thoughts rush through me head my eyes get huge and I gulp.

I than close my eyes hard and fast so all the tears are released.

This is when I finally realize it, I've only hated Nagi because he's perfect, but that isn't hating. I grip the railing of the balcony tight and I look at the moon as I yell my tears shake out, "Am I in love with Nagihiko Fujisaki?"

Afterwards it's silent, and I get depressed, I make my way over to my bed and curl up in a ball. I talk to myself as if Nagi could hear me, I'm in whispers.

"I'm in love with you and I never knew it. I'll never see you again, I'll be married in soon and you won't be there to hold my hand, you won't be here ever again. Your not my best friend, not like Amu was, I don't want you as a friend…I want you as so much more." As my eyelids get heavy I fall asleep thinking about what's in store this week.

Dear Diary,

It's been seven, days and my wedding will be held tomorrow evening. I haven't met my husband, but I don't care, I know I won't love him the way I loved Nagi. But there isn't any hope for us now. My wedding dress is white of course, it goes from tight around my waist to flowing. My hair will be in a long ponytail and the curls flow down and a few bangs cover my face. I chose Nadeshiko flowers, because they remind me of my past with Nadeshiko/Nagihiko. Tomorrow night I'll be married and hopefully my husband will be alright with me not in love with him. I hope he isn't some power crazy man, I hope he's gentle with me and not ruthless. Well my last hours of freedom start tomorrow and I'll miss everything. Tomorrow Rima. M dies,

I don't want to say goodbye Nagi so instead I'll just say, thank you.-

Rima _Hime _

Nagi POV

I'm tossing and turning in my bed. Somehow I know Rima is too, I just woke in a break of sweat, gasping for air, I had a nightmare that my plan didn't work, my secret was revealed and Rima hated me.

I really hope my plan works tonight. It's 6:00am and tonight is Rima's wedding, I think about going back to sleep until I hear my mother's sweet voice through my door.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, wake up, today is to important for you to sleep away. If you really care about Rima Hime and you want your plan to work get up now and start procedures."

This causes me to smile, my mother was on my side, she wanted me to be happy and I knew she was right.

I smile and whisper as if Rima were here to hear me, "Rima Chan, I promised to save you, but I hope you don't mind that you're still married and I hope you don't hate tonight that much. Smile your angel smile tonight, just one last Rima smile...for me."

I than jump out of bed and get ready, today will be something, "Rima wait a little longer…I will protect you"

*Note the poem is an original, I wrote it about my self one day and I thought I'd work for Rima so I just added it. What will happen? Will Rima have to wed? Will Nagi be able to save her? If you hadn't noticed Nagi and Rima are both figuring out they love each other the same time.

Rima yells at the moon, Nagi whispers to the moon, but it's the same moon at the same time. If you did figure though, you're clever :D*~


	6. Freedom Is My Right

Nagihiko POV

I'm in my hotel room, I'm filling out these papers but it's hard to concentrate. The sunshine is slowly engulfing the dark shadows. I want to go back to how things were, when _we_ had no worries, when _we_ were together, when Rima _could_ smile. But now that's dreaming the impossible, she has to move on now…

This thought gets me back on track and I finish signing the papers

-_Nagihiko Fujisaki_-

My mother smiles at me, but there's a hint of concern as she looks at me and takes the papers. I can tell she is uneven, but she trusts my choices and she believes in Rima right? She believes in me?

"Are you sure about this Nagihiko? Maybe there is a better approach; maybe we can do something else, maybe—" I cut my mother off.

"No, I'm the one who wanted her to stop running, I'm the one who kept her strong and I'm the one whose going to be there, even if I won't be able save her freedom. " I start to walk away from my mother, until I realize what I just said, to my mother who has supported me this far. It must have been rude and ungrateful I quickly and gracefully turn on my heel to face my mother.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but mother if you really do trust me and if your behind my back 100% and if you believe I am a man now, you will respect my choice and catch me, even if I fall _and_ fail" I end in a sad voice thinking about failure, when the silence is broken when my mothers hand gets placed on my shoulder causing me to look up at her.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, I have nothing but fate. Lets get going." with that we walk out of the hotel room. There is no longer doubt in my mind, I can do this, _and we_ can do this Rima Chan.

Rima's POV

It's morning, around 6:00am, my nightmares have stopped, but its only natural now that I wake up early every morning after all that I've been through. I'm on my balcony thinking about tonight, my wedding night, but the thought of Nagi is haunting me. But I can't be this selfish, I'm a married woman and I can't just keep holding on to him, I have to stop being so—so selfish!

The light is engulfing the darkness, like it always did, but I always thought the night of my wedding my light would have been found.

I remember everything I was taught as a princess:

Lead graceful

Respect you people

Everyone has a choice

Freedom is a privilege not a right

Holding on makes you stronger…

But maybe in my case, letting go will make me stronger.

"I'll admit it, I do miss you a lot though Nagihiko, but I don't regret our time together. My mistakes are really blessings. Meeting you was destiny, being friends with you was a choice, but falling in love? Falling in love with you was out of my control" These words escaping my lips without me even realizing, causes me to giggle and smile, care freely.

I look up at the wide horizon above me as the wind graces my face and total light begins to surround me. I'm smiling and I giggle slightly,

"I'm talking to myself, but it feels like I'm talking to you Nagihiko, where are you? Maybe what I was taught as a princess is all wrong?

Think about it. I can't lead gracefully, that was your job, you were the graceful one. How will people respect me, I'm technically a runaway girl, how can my people forgive me? Everyone has a choice? Life cheated me, I never had the choice! Freedom is a privilege not a right, I guess that's true although I wish, really, really, really hard that it was a right, for everyone!"

I clasp my hands together tightly now, "Holding on makes you stronger, huh? For you I think letting go will make me stronger, even if it'll hurt, I'll do it for you, Na-gi-hi-ko." I smile a genuine, happy smile and turn around and walk away, so that the light doesn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Rima-Hime it's time for the legal, parts of the wedding, will you please go to your mother and father, they have just have a couple of papers to sho—" my guard informs me.

I walk right by him graceful yet cold and in a speak in my soft, gentle tone, "I understand, this is a princesses duty and I shall lead with grace, I shall lead with respect and honour and I will be stronger by doing so." With that I walk to the ballroom to see my parents.

Both of them are so happy, smiling, laughing, complimenting each other, is it really fair that everyone is happy from my pain? Its too late for regret though, I put on my best fake smile and in my soft voice I say good morning, mother, father, what are the arrangements for today." As I sit in front of them.

(this is like the room where Nadeshiko and Amu had their sleepover and sat talking so everyone is sitting on the floor. Except this room is more Japanese and there are glass mirrors covering the room, the scent cherry blossoms surround the air.)

"Ah, Rima, are you excited about your wedding night?" My father asks but it feels more like a statement saying, "You should be honoured."

I just do what makes them happy, and once again in my soft voice, "Of course father, any man you and Mama have chose would be a dream come true," they both smile to me and I nod with my eyes closed trying to look happy. No one has ever seen past my fake smiles, except Nagi. My fathers voice pulls me out of thought.

"Good to hear Rima, we called you down for one thing, after your done you may walk around Tokyo and do as you please, but you must be home before 4:30pm to get dressed. Understood?" My mother asks me.

"Yes, Mama, Papa I understand, what shall I do. What did you call me down for." This time I'm actually smiling, like a real smile and you can she the joy in my eyes. "They're actually giving me this freedom?"

"All you need to do is sign this, alright Rima?" My Papa slides the paper towards me, without caring about reading or even glancing at "my husbands" name I sign the paper and run to my room.

I'm going to get dressed, not as a princess, because for my last hours I want to be a normal girl. I put on cargo colour pants that reach my knees (like grass green, its dark) and a baggy black t-shirt that reveals my shoulder strap (not making her look trampy, but in fashion) the black shirt says, "On the outside looking In."

I comb my hair into a highish ponytail like I used to. I look in the full length mirror and smile. I look like Rima M. not Rima Hime. I quickly grab my cell phone, and my pink shaded sunglasses. They're a pink tint and transparent. My sunglasses rest on top of my head, once I look at myself once more time, I look at my cell phone. It's 8:05am, I've got around 8 hours and 30 minutes. After I run as far as my little legs and take me.

As soon as I'm out of range, where I can't see the palace, I let out a huge sigh of relief and begin to walk slowly and look around. Nothing has changed. But there is only one place I was to go and one person I want to see.

"Na-gi-hi-ko," and I smile running.

I reach the school and no one is there, (I forgot school was closed for summer) so I run to his huge house and I'm starting to pant. When I reach the house, I regain composure before I ask softly, "um..is Nagi home?" The old maid tells me that he isn't home, but he will be tonight.

"Shall I tell master Fujisaki to arrange to meet you tonight?" the lady asks me.

I shake my head no and with a sad look breaking through my fake smile I say, "No, that's alright, thank you very much."

And I run toward my old apartment, tears threatening to spill as I run, but I won't let them, because I'm stronger than this, "Nagihiko, where are you now?" When I reach my old apartment, I collapse with one knee on the floor trying to support me, I'm totally wiped. Is this how I'm going to spend my last hours of freedom, its been 4 hours, I've been searching so long, maybe Nagihiko is on a date, I guess I don't have control over this either.

I get up, because I'm stronger and I can endure this, as I open my apartment slowly. Flashbacks of the times Nagihiko would smile for me and me alone, but it ends as the door unlocks.

I open the door and I'm not sure how I should feel, sad because I left, happy because I'm here or angry, because—because, but once the door fully swings open and the tear in my eyes let me see clearly I saw something—no someone and that's when I actually let the tears go.

And ran towards it—no him!

Thanks for Reviewing, its been a while, cause of finals but you guys rock so I had to update!

-forgive-forget-princess (Gemi-Chan!) peace people


	7. I'm Trying

Replies:

**amutoluver1**- Lol, I'm updating as fast as I can. I hope I meet your standards cause your stories are pretty epic too! I know, I actually listen to the song running away by Midnight Hour and it does sound like the chapter/story, lol, thanks for telling me I never knew :DD

**soccergirl56**- It's good I make you wonder, you'll stay interested longer…hopefully ^^. That's what I'm planning on doing, to get everyone to lean towards Nagihiko, but is he the person Rima will be forced to wed? **suspense** Lol keep reading little by little you'll find out, don't be to surprised by this chapter though!

**AlmostScriptophobic**- Rima couldn't help it, I know she should have read the papers, that's right she can be mean. That's the best part of being an 'innocent little girl' we can get away with things. LOL so you're leaning towards Nagihiko too, huh? Well let's just see if you're right…on with the chapter

Nagihiko POV

Ri—Rima? What's she doing here? Did she runaway again? Why is she crying? This is not according to the plan at this rate we'll be in trouble. Damn! Why do her parents keep interfering as soon as things are going right!

After Rima calmed down a bit, she relaxed herself and wiped away her tears trying to smile. I hated this, I knew she was crying because of me, what kind of best friend am I! I would have comforted her, but I had to many questions.

"Rima Chan, what happened, how are you here? It was announced that the Princess would be getting married tonight and that everyone was invited, but I don't understand how you could have escaped. Guards surround the whole palace!" I asked quickly and I guess it came out panicky because Rima got into a giggling fit, before I even finish my questions.

"Nagihiko, calm down, I'm here because I wanted to see you again, one last time. Yes, sadly it's true that tonight I'm getting married to a complete stranger, who come to think of it I don't even know his name…um I find it offensive that you think I'd runaway again. Yes, the guards have the palace surrounded, but my parents have given me freedom until my wedding, so I thought the best person I could be with would be you." Rima finished smiling a real smile, one that'd make angels jealous.

I hated it when she smiled like this, it was rare but it was powerful. Every time she smiled like this my heart would pang and I'd tense up a bit. Why'd Rima have to do this to me now, of all times? But I've got to be strong and I've got to do this right, because I've only got one shot. I took a long inhale and I tried hard to think of something to say, but it was too late.

Rima had grabbed my arm and already dragged me out of the room, while giggled care freely. Her eyes full of optimism, her heart light and I couldn't explain it but it was like she was glowing, like a bright light completely surrounded _us_.

Rima led us down to streets and she didn't stop running until we were far away from the apartment. I couldn't help but laugh as she stopped running to catch her breath.

"Rima Chan, you have to pace yourself, you wouldn't want to use all your energy just by running." I laughed at her

"Y—Yea, but you don't understand—I have to be home in less than 3 hours now and _I want_ to spend my last hours _with you_." Her eyes were sad now and the light that engulfed her before was fading slightly. But she _tried _to turn her sad face into a smile, but this just made me feel worse about my plans.

"Alright than Rima Chan, let me take you somewhere special, where it's just you and me. How does that sound?" I asked, nervously, not because I was afraid of being alone with her and not because she's a princess but because I didn't want to be seen with her. It's true, and I'm completely serious about this, I don't—no I can't be seen with Rima!"

"Than lets go!" she beamed happily, and again, it's weird the same light _around us_ got brighter and I couldn't help but get tense again.

We started walking down the streets, but I could see some people pointing at us. Damn! They're catching on, that's when a got another idea.

"Rima Chan, as a princess you shouldn't have to walk around with a peasant like me, here allow me." And before she could protest, I scooped her into my arms bridal style and ran as fast as I could.

I could tell Rima was happy and I could tell she was a bit nervous, because there was a tint blush. This just made me laugh and smile more, I ran and ran with Rima in my arms and than we finally arrived to our spot.

The sun wasn't setting just yet, but the cloud were getting orange and this meant Rima would have to be home soon. I let her down and her breathing was a little uneven, but so was mine, than again I was the one running wasn't I.

Rima quickly composed herself, while on the other hand I was having a little trouble, but at the same time I couldn't be happier with the scene.

We sat on a lush green hill of grass and there were more hills around, the sun was setting and every now and than a light breeze would grace Rima's hair. Once her hair tossed with the wind Rima noticed the scene and she must have smiled the cutest smile yet, because I was blinded by _our_ light—yea I guess its _our_ light.

I was still a bit out of breath but I managed to whisper, "…surprise," this caused Rima to turn around and give we a teary smile as she hugged me.

We just sat on the hill looking at the sky for hours, nothing but silence. Rima's head on my chest, my arm around her waist and the wind dancing with our hair. Every once in a while Rima would shudder from the wind and I'd just hold her tighter. But I knew that this couldn't last any longer. I swore at myself for what I was about to do to us.

Just than Rima decided to call her parents to where she was so her limo could pick her up. I _was_ about to make my move when she received a text message:

To My Princess:  
Come back to your palace our wedding will be held soon, I can't wait to finally meet you.

-Your Prince Akihiko, Masato-

Rima POV

I titled my cell phone so that Nagihiko could read the text and showed him my husband's name. He just smiled at me and whispered into my ear, his breath was warm, causing me to blush a bit.

"…his name means bright prince and correct man," Nagihiko said as he smiled

How'd he know off the top of his head what my husbands name meant? Why is he smiling does he want to get rid of me? This got me angry, but I kept composed, that was until he gave me a letter and said goodbye coldly. As he started walking away slowly.

I read the letter and time seemed to stop, I was fast at reading and I couldn't believe what it said in his handwriting:

-Rima

Your always going to be my idiot, no matter what anyone tells you or what you think. Read between the lines, figure it out I want you to get lost! I'll never want you back! You were always stupid to me that was the first impression I got from you, since the day I met you. I hope your upset when you realize who your husband really is.

-I hate you so much, your my idiot remember that, Nagihiko Fujisaki-

Tears were forming in my eyes, how could Nagi say this to me, I missed him so much and he _always_ hated me? Well fine, I don't care! I'll be with someone else anyways, he was just wasting my time too!

I screamed as my tears fell hard hateful word, "_Fujisaki_!"

This caused Nagihiko to turn around his bangs in his eyes and I finished yelling!

"I hate you more, understand that no matter what I mean this!" But for some reason Nagihiko smiled a sad but honest smile and ran off, my hot tears still falling violently as my limo arrived.

My guards noticed quickly and got me into my seat. I was so angry I couldn't see straight and my cell phone was ringing notifying me another text message, but I was too angry to care, I just stuffed his letter into my pocket and tried to compose myself, I tried to convince myself that I didn't need him…_tried_…

I bet you guys didn't see that coming did you? I'm sorry, everything was going well, why'd Nagihiko do that, is he that heartless? Is Rima ok? Who the hell is texting her at a time like this? This there a reason for Nagihiko to do this, or, or what's going on? All to be relieved in the next chapter :O

**Thank you for reviewing**


	8. Loved and Lost?

Replies ~

**nagihiko's hime Riri-tan**-Good guess! (May I call you Riri-tan? :D) Let's just see if your right, who knows Rima's a special little princess and Nagihiko is a whole new story, lol, thanks for the support x)

**12**- I know how you feel writing that chapter made me sad to and a little annoyed with myself to be honest, because it went from Today Was A Fairytale (Taylor Swift) to My Happy Ending (Avril Lavigne) Lol I'm quoting from songs and I didn't even write the chapter based on them. Nagihiko didn't give her that letter because he was trying to protect her but keep reading and you might just find out this chapter… ^^ I can update faster, but I want to keep suspense so that others can comment and I can get ideas :D

**amutoluver1**- Lol, now you know how I feel when I'm waiting for your awesome stories ^^ Don't worry I'm starting to update faster, because my finals for grade 8 are over and now its schools like basically over. Wow, thanks for tell me all these songs that relate, I guess this song kind of relates, but not what I was going for…lol I'm updating, I'm updating, here we go :P

Rima's POV

I've calmed down quite a bit now, for a princess should have class and grace. The time for tears is over and there's no looking back now. I'm mature and I can hold my pride above all. I look out my window and I can see the sun actually beginning to set now as I look I see the light disappear as always.

I start to chuckle a little to myself, as I whisper as if someone actually cared, "I could have sworn I had found my light a couple a minutes ago. I mean every time I look at Nagihiko I actually believe that a radiances of light of shimmering from him—us, I guess that just another thing I was wrong about—" Tears attempt to form, but I easily wipe them away.

Earlier my cell phone was ringing wasn't it? Maybe it was mother and father or even my prince "the Bright Prince, my Correct Man." This thought actually brightens my mood, but nothing could ever compare to the feeling I got when I thought about Nagi…

I search through my pocket and reach out for my cell phone, my eyes are heavy but if it's important I should check first. I type in my password and my phone unlocks but eyes go wide as I clutch my phone hard, biting my bottom lip as I shudder—

As I read, "Message sent by Na-gi-hi-ko Fu-ji-sa-ki" and I gulp down hard. This makes my heartaches and my head hurt. I don't know what I should do! Why would he send me a text message after he just handed me a letter face to face? This doesn't make sense! What does Fujisaki want from me?

I thought I was over being hurt, I thought I was stronger than this, but I guess I'm not, I can't bring myself to read this text message, he's probably just clarifying that he's not coming to the wedding and that he probably has a girlfriend! Stupid Fujisaki!

I stuff my cell phone into the same pocket as his stupid letter. For the rest of the car ride I sleep, I have no thoughts, it's just peaceful and relaxing. The limo's door is swung open and the wind from the door wakes me from my slumber. I look out to see hundreds of maids lined up waiting for me and in the center is my mother and father.

I walk out of the limo and face both my mother and father not wanting to be rude I bow to both of them, "Mother, Father shall we prepare for this evening?" My father gives me a firm nod as he speaks, "Your mother will handle your attire so that everything will be perfect. Whereas I will decorate the ballroom and the garden for the ceremony." I just nod to my father.

My mother and the maids than quickly lead me to my room. As I walk in only my mother and me remain in the room. She stares at me hard.

"Rima, why have you been crying? I can see dried tears" my mother asks as she stares into my eyes desperately.

I think of a quick lie (I'm good under pressure) and gulp before I respond, "I'm just afraid my new husband won't like me, mother."

My mother just gives a reassuring smile as she speaks, "Rima, believe me, your father and I have found n Akihiko Masato not based on physical appearance and status, but also on personality and smiles."

"Smiles?" I ask questioningly

"Rima, you don't except that your father and I have never noticed your fake laughter and fake smiles. For all these years we've noticed, when you ran away we kept our eye on you, but as your birthday made its way around we had to bring you back. When your really happy Rima, I can't explain it you let off this, this—"

"Light?" I ask my mother finishing her sentence. She just pats me on the head and rushes me into the shower.

I think to myself, maybe a princess does have freedom, but she also has trust. They knew along and they still believed in me and they believe that I'll rule Tokyo fairly.

Nagihiko's POV

I'm back in Rima's apartment, I forgot to mention that I've been staying here with my mother. I chose to stay here, not because I'm went poor, but because I wanted to keep the memories.

"Nagihiko!" My mother snaps me out of my train of thought. I look at her and nod as we leave for the door, my mother always has my back, I'm very grateful that she has a cell phone and knows how to text.

With that we leave the apartment, but I can't help but wonder, did Rima read my text, ignore it, or delete it? Either way, I'm going to find out soon enough, because I've worked this hard to get here and I'm not leaving until I'm done. I can't just leave Rima like this!

**I guess this chapter wasn't the chapter for answers but I needed to add some pieces to the final chapter. Rima's parents knew all along where she was and why she ran, maybe life didn't cheat her that bad? What would Nagihiko want now? I mean didn't he already crush Rima? Maybe this 'light' Rima's searching for is found in everyone? So Nagi was in Rima's apartment to protect the memories, its kind of sweet, but what's he planning? Nagi's mom can text (what the) my mom cant even text ( o.o )lol, I just wanted to add some humor. What in the text is what everyone wants to know right? Well lets just find out!**

**Thanks for all the reviewing, I'm updating so fast thanks to all of you, believe me the next chapter answers will be relieved XD ^_^**

**So if you want more, send in what might happen, I'll answer some questions and I'll updates A S A P XD**


	9. Princess Vs God

My Rocking Reviewers

**12**-Yes I noticed you reviewed and I thank you very much XD Maybe he isn't leaving though, maybe this is all part of his plan, who really knows but me. Lol Rima's getting married to an interesting man, I wouldn't call him a freak though ^^ Lol, I bet all the Nagihiko fan girls wants Rima's "husband" to be messed up too! Oh My God I hate those messed up gay princes who are all girly and weak. Just saying. It would be funny if they said the wrong names, wouldn't it, maybe they will…maybe. The text is going to be kind of romantic, but I can promise you that when Rima reads that letter she's going to hate someone. If you can't wait lets start the story…c'mon Lizzie~Chan :)

**nagihiko's hime Riri-tan**- Yay I'm glad Riri-tan likes my story. 'fo' shizzle o.o? When I read that I was like lol, your 'coolio' :D Emotion is what I work with, like my past stories have been about hurt/comfort/drama, because it brings characters closer together and the romance is just a bonus. XD Lol, I wish Nagi was a knight too! He'd look so pimp riding on a white horse wouldn't he. Shall we get back to the story now?...lets go people!

**amuroluver1**-Lol, everyone is guessing the same thing, that's kind of right but not completely, this chapter reveals everyone people! I pray its interesting because I think it is. Yea, it's a deal, here I just updated so update "Stuck for a Week" its like one of the best stories I'm currently waiting for. I know your getting pissed for waiting so lets begin, beware this chapter is longer, because I wanted to answer everything.

**Rima's POV**

The best part about finishing a warm bath at night is the refreshing rush of wind that sends just enough chills down your spine that relaxes you. But time is a factor as my many maids dry my hair, examine each curl, and finally my mother with my dress. I have to admit, when I saw the dress I was so surprise, I was so happy. It was beautiful and cute at the same time. The veil was white and covered with a light dusting of glitter. The dress consisted of the same thing. All white, with a light dusting of glitter, it went from a little tight to show off my figure to flowing, as I walked it trailed behind me. My flowers were white roses. It was like winter in the summer, and it was a sight to see.

I looked into my full-length mirror I was surprised. Not because I actually looked like a princess, and not because I look ugly, but because my expression wasn't as happy as I expected. I expected myself to have a giant smile, but lately faking smiles has become a tough and very noticeable.

I wasn't wearing any make-up what so ever, because beauty is true and pure like the colour white. I didn't need to be plastic and to be completely honest, I don't care how people see me and I especially don't care how my "husband" sees me. If he loves me than it wouldn't matter if I was wearing street clothes or even sweats, because beauty is on the inside.

My many maids look at me with tears, my mother gives off a proud vibe and everyone is crying. Everyone even if they're trying to stay strong I can tell. I guess after my life and experiences I'm the biggest drama queen around and I'm in touch with everyone's emotions. With this I can't help but give a concerned trying smile and I guess I tried a little to hard, because than most of my maids and my mother began to giggle for my sake. I loved it when people smiled for me. Somehow I ended up giggling along as well.

My hair was my choice, so I decided to tie it in a Japanese bun as my bangs were left out as always. My bangs and a few curls gracing my face, I took off my little black headband so my hair was free. I put a little lip-gloss; it was clear and pale, because I didn't want my kiss to be dry, especially if my "husband" kissed like a dog. (eww DX)

I was ready early, by a good half-hour I'd say. While I was giggling with the others, I noticed that something was on the floor. From curiosity I picked it up and glanced at it, as soon as I saw the neat handwriting I knew it was the letter Fujisaki had given me. I absentmindedly pouted and without knowing as my mother noticed and tried to enlighten the mood.

"Rima maybe we should head down to the ballroom and you can wait in your room so you can pace yourself for your wedding. Grab your purse and lets head down" (basically I guess she wanted me to wait in the room where the bride and husband wait, **wait separately not together, because they can't see each other until the wedding**) She finished with a pure smile. I just nodded.

I just grabbed my purse, put my cell phone, wallet, camera and I absentminded jammed Fujisaki's letter as well. As I gracefully walked down to the ballroom, with my mother and my maids. My dress flowing behind me.

I was directly put into my room and was not allowed into the ballroom. I was alone, again. I take a much-needed sigh and sat kicking my feet, impatiently waiting for the guest and my rude late husband to join me to 'our' wedding.

I spoke aloud hoping someone would hear me, anyone, maybe even God, but unlike the other times I didn't whisper, I had a questioning look and voice, "This is the happiest day of my life? That's pretty sad isn't it, but from birth I've been one of the selected few to be blessed as a princess and I should be grateful. But the power of a princess and a God differ by a lot." Finishing my sentence in a heavy, long sigh.

Out of boredom and _not_ concern I took my cell phone out and looked under contacts and I began to text "The Correct Man/Bright Prince"

To my future Prince:

I await our wedding night, but I can't help but wonder, where are you, why are you late? I'm glad to finally meet you as well. I'll see you soon.

-Your Princess, Rima Hime

**Nagihiko POV**

I was looking out the window as one of my many limos drove me. I don't consider myself rich, but I do have a big house and a lot of money. I look out the window and I waver from looking out the window to checking if Rima texted me back.

I sigh really loud, but my mother is too busy with her new cell phone to even care anymore. I get tired of waiting for her to take the hint. So I voice my thoughts.

"Mother, when are we going to reach the palace?" I ask impatiently. That's right everyone in Tokyo is forced to go, but is that the reason I'm attending?

This catches her attention. She smiles as her voice is gentle, "Look out the window now, Nagihiko." I see the palace and before waiting for my maids to open my door I rush out with a suitcase in my hands. As I yell while running.

"Mother I'll see you inside."

But I'm stopped by the door as Rima's guard tell me no cell phones and ask for my name. I turn my cell phone off and stuff it in my pocket quickly, as I read my name. "Fujisaki, Nagihiko, please hurry." I ask in a desperate hurrying voice. Today is too important to be stuck outside. The worse thing is that the guard tells me

"I'm sorry, but you're late and we can't let you in." I begin to think that all hope is gone, that my plans are down the drain and I think of leaving Tokyo altogether, until I feel someone's presences behind me. I don't turn around for I already know who it is.

As a I see the guard's eyes look up as the person speaks, "…Akihiko, Masato, also known as the Prince."

**Rima's POV**

Text received as my cell phone rings

-Rima Chan, forgive me for being late, I've just arrived and I'm in my room getting ready, I hope you can accept me as myself. I hope you aren't surprise either.

Peace until than, Akihiko, Masato- 3

Reading this, I continue to wait, I've been waiting for at least an eternity, but in reality It's only been 25 minutes and I've got 5 more to waste. I look at my purse than to my hand clutching my cell phone.

I hesitantly reach check my text messages and I see the old text that Nagihi—I mean Fujisaki had sent me. I gulp down hard as I push the read button and the message pops out onto the screen.

-Rima Chan

stupid-special

idiot-princess

never-always

want you to get lost-you to have freedom

upset-surprised

hate-love

Rima Chan, please figure this out on your own, you can do it, I believe in you Fujisaki-

My hold on my phone is light, my eyes are wide and my heart is uneven. It doesn't take me more than a second to realize what this messages means. I quickly throw everything out of my purse to find it. I grab it out, Nagi's letter and hold my phone close to it and I read the real message out loud replacing some words with the help of my phone, so I can mentally understand.

-Rima

Your always going to be my _princess_, no matter what anyone tells you or what you think. Read between the lines, figure it out I _want you to have freedom_! I'll always want you back! You were always _special_ to me, that was the first impression I got from you, since the day I met you. I hope your _surprised _when you realize who your husband really is.

-I _love_ you so much, your my _princess_ remember that, Nagihiko Fujisaki-

My reaction to this is nothing, I can't comprehend what has happened today. This was a decode message,_ if_ I had read this text message earlier than I would have known, _if _I had read this message everything today would have been better, _if_ I had stayed composed I would have known what Nagihiko meant. But why would he even want me to decode this letter, why'd he want me to hate him?

This doesn't matter, I can't cry tears won't form I just quickly call Nagihiko's house number. I get no signal. I panic and call his cell phone and wait desperately there's a long wait, and than no signal sign. I try to text him, but my hands are shaky and I'm uneven as if things weren't bad enough my phone dies on me.

I don't know how to feel, my hands slowly drop down to my side holding my phone firm. Time is running out, I can't leave this room, my wedding has begun, I feel all hope is gone and I'm desperate and sad. But than my reactions and my determination kicks in, I move fast. I clutch my phone, my eyes and my hands so hard that it could break and I begin to pray. (In a threatening way)

"God if I lose Nagi's than I'll never forgive you, I'll never smile again! If I lose him and if my new 'husband' won't let me see him again, I swear I'll runaway again and I promise you that this time, this time no one will find me!" I'm panting, breathing hard, my eyes determine, I try to compose myself, I try to reassure myself it'll be ok.

Until I remember, and say sadly, "this is reality, and the reality is that I lose."

As if things weren't bad enough, my father calls me through the door and says excitedly, "Rima, lets go, your future begins now." I compose myself, place my best fake smile on throw my phone violently on the floor causing it to break and clutch my white roses hard, yelling fragilely, "coming father."

I can't help but think to myself, "Nagi, where are you now? Why did you do this to us?" I walk into the ballroom with my veil on hiding my face from everyone, hopefully they won't see my eyes at least, because I can't change the expression in them."

**Well** here are your answers. I told you Rima would hate someone, but she hates 2 people, herself and God. I told you that you'd find out, but we still don't know why Nagihiko did this to Rima, hmm, why did he? The prince is here, does he know Nagihiko or something? Is Rima right, is all hope lost? Time's up and she can't leave, what's a girl to do? If God doesn't help her she'll runaway again, but what does she mean no one will find her? What's she thinking? Will she go through with it? And damn it! What's Nagi's plan? Why does his mother so involved with her cell phone on this important day?

All answers to be revealed in the next chapter, stay involved because things are getting interesting and who knows what I'm thinking. Did you like my approach, I bet you weren't thinking I'd do this did you. Well Review and more answer will be revealed.

**Review** ^^


	10. Tangled Up Together

Yo! My awesome fanfiction authors or my awesome readers :D You know we're all like a family, because we all love each other for writing stories, I know I love your stories XD Now for the Replies! (One of my favourite parts of being an author let me just say)

Lets go in order and let me just say sorry to 12 every time I write your name it comes out as **12** so sorry, Lizzie

**amutoluver1**-First of all, I'm updating XDDD! Second, well I could tell you if they're related or you could wait until the next chapter ^^. Sorry to make you wait but this chapter is the wedding so next chapter will explain what Nagihiko was thinking. The reason they both have hiko is because in Japanese the bright prince/correct man is actually Akihiko, Masato so yeaaa…. I just noticed that they both have hiko so good job to you! Sorry about the request, we could talk about how confusing I am or we could read this chapter, so I'm guessing you want to read this chapter because you want me to update so lets go girl!

**12**-Yup, that's why updating took awhile, but was it interesting like I promised everyone? ^^ "I hope you're not surprised" I don't know? You could be right and that'd explain a lot, but my reason may be different ;) Sorry, but something just might crash the wedding. I aim to please, Lizzie x)

One last question, am I losing fans? Or are people losing interest, cause I think people have stopped reviewing….aw sad face x(. Oh well, thanks to amutoluver1 and 12 for staying with my story, now back to Rima. What do you think, Princess or God XD there is a simple answer! Read and find out.

**Nagihiko POV**

Wow, this ballroom is amazing, it's just breathtaking, my eyes can't help but wander around. Than again nothing less would be expected or too good for the princess of Tokyo. The room is a Winter theme. A pure snow white, for Rima's pure smile and light glitter surrounding everywhere, maybe it's for the light Rima holds? Except unlike Winter there is light sun shining through and the wind blowing gently in the room, it carries the scent of flowers, all different to show that when Rima enters Spring has begun. It's a dream scene.

My eyes than wander to the angel, herself, but unlike an angel her presence is dark, unemotional, cold and distant. There are two possibilities Rima never read my text and is still upset or Rima read my text and hates my guts so she's taking it out on her new husband.

I can't even see, her gentle face, her eyes have a dark shadow cast over them, did I really do this to her? I thought she'd be happy but my plan obviously has some flaws in them.

Her father has now finished walking Rima down the aisle and this is where my plan starts, everything I've worked hard to achieve, all the pain I've endure and all the tears that have been spilled comes down to this.

**Rima POV**

My father has left my side, I'm surround in a room full of people, my people, but I'm so alone. My 'husband' on my side, my bright prince/my correct man is giving off a weird vibe. I've never even met him, why am I so compelled to look up? But if I do, everyone will see the sadness in my eyes, so I'll keep a shadow cast over my eyes, I'll keep my eyes down casted.

The wedding man says a bunch of boring things, but to be honest I've drowned him out. I'm thinking. Where is Nagi? Somewhere in this room, that much I know because there is a small light radiating. But my thoughts are cut short as the wedding man pulls me out of thought.

"Princess and future queen of Tokyo, do you accept prince Akihiko, Masato as your husband?"

In a soft gentle voice, I struggle and, I look up so my eyes aren't in a shadow, but I close my eyes so they are still not revealed to the crowd as I speak, "I do."

The wedding man (I don't know what they actual call the wedding guys so lets stick with wedding guy DX) than nods happily and looks towards my 'husband' I keep my eyes shut the whole time. I am not planning on opening them, even through the kiss.

"Prince Akihiko, Masato do you accept Princess and future queen Rima Hime as your wife?"

It's quiet. What wrong with Aihiko, is he having second thoughts? Is there something wrong with me? The wedding man repeats the question as I hear everyone in the crowd whisper.

"Prince Akihiko, Masato do you or do you not accept Princess Rima as your wife?"

"No," is all he says, his voice is so…I've heard it before. As everyone starts to murmur and whisper louder. I hear my father angrily yell in objection, "What! Why won't you accept my daughter? You've already stated in the meeting you loved her and would always protect her!"

Akihiko speaks again, "Yes, I did promise and I did say I loved her, but I didn't promise as Akihiko Masato, I promised as…" and than I realized whose voice this was. It was…

"…I promised as Fujisaki, Nagihiko" my eyes shoot open instantly, my head whips upwards and Nagi's eyes look towards me as we both smile widely, our light blinding everyone until my father speaks.

"I'm afraid Rima can not marry a regular man, we need her to marry someone who understands Grace, balance, is well under pressure and will protect her, putting her above even himself."

This time I object as polite as I can I speak to my father, "Father, I understand a princesses duty, I know that Nagihiko is no prince from birth, but everything you have looked for in a prince is what makes Nagihiko, Nagi. (I than look up at Nagi smiling as he smiles back) You have already chosen Nagi, so I don't see why he can't be chosen.

"I understand, my Rima, but there is no way you can marry this man now." My father objects.

I'm about to stop trying to be polite and start to yell, when Nagi puts his cold hands on my bare shoulders that relaxes me and causes me to let him speak.

"I'm willing to prove myself as a worthy man to your family. With my mothers consent (Nagihiko's mother nods her head) and I'll show you my grace, balance, how I am under pressure and willingness to protect her, putting her above myself."

My mother and father whisper as everyone in the room is quiet. All of Tokyo is witnessing this dramatic scene; I did not expect my wedding to be like this.

"Alright, Fujisaki, Rima's wedding has been cancelled and you may continue to see her. (Everyone is the room cheers until) but throughout your time with her, you'll be put on test. We'll be watching you and the obstacles you'll face will be from us. Be careful with every choice you make. You won't know which test are from us and which test are from God himself" My father is now waiting for Nagihiko to respond.

"I accept." With a firm determined smile Nagihiko looks at my father.

As minutes pass my people start to leave and Nagi tries to lead my out. That's right he 'tries' but I won't budge.

"What's wrong Rima Chan?" He asks as if nothing has happened

But I'm not letting him get away with this by just forgetting, "Start explaining," I say as I tap my heel.

Nagihiko sweat drops and than regains composure and comes towards me, a little closer than my comfort and whispers into my ears, "Not here, lets get going," and he bridal style runs out of my palace. He's leading me towards my old apartment, as we're running the sun is setting and the wind is blowing. I'm looking at how cool Nagi looks, but turn away when I realize I'm blushing.

That's when I feel the need to hate him. Not because he's kidnapping me, but because he's kidnapped my heart all along and never thought to give it back. But I can imagine the conversation.

"Guards take him away,"

"Why Rima Chan?"

While blushing, "You kidnapped my heart!"

Everyone sweat drops and I embarrass myself

Nagihiko and I are somehow in my room now and I'm back to reality.

Now its time for a serious conversation of why Nagihiko did all this and how it was possible, "Start talking Fujisaki or should I say Masato." I'm giving him an irritated stern look.

That when he smiles and looks at me devilishly, "I'm not Aihiko, Masato, I am Nagihiko Fujisaki. Think about it how could I have possibly texted you while I was on a date with you? But Masato is a friend of mine." He finishes with a knowing smirk.

Causing me to think and stick my tongue out, I whisper, "Damn, I don't get this, and I'm the master of plans."

**Was this up to your standards? I hope I answered some questions, but don't worry next chapter will defiantly answer ALL question. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO REVIEW :DDDDDDD**

**^_^ REVIEW PLEASE and I'LL BE SO HAPPY XD**

**Your all pimp, and I hope you know now that Nagihiko is a good guy. But will Nagihiko be able to pass all the obstacles and will he win Rima's heart?**


	11. Don't Wake Me Up

My Favourite PART!

**amutoluver1**-Yay, yay, YAY, you replied! Me even happier :DDD Damn straight, everyone wants him to pass, but I'm I don't know if he is, I'm sorry to say but these test are going to be a living hell! And he might not even win! I know he is frickin graceful and the other stuff that's why this couple is so awesome. Oh it's a priest, sorry I don't go to weddings either, last time I did, I was the flower girl. Yea, keep working on it, you go girl 'Stuck for a Week" FTW! While you do that I'll be doing this

**Lizzie-Chan**-LOL I told you not to be tough on the prince, but Nagi forgives you! (I am the forgive-forget-princess^^) Yea, Rima's father is harsh, but mine is harsher my father is a Chinese Asian man! =) Thanks for sticking with me! Yup that's the plan, but who knows what I'm planning on doing! Damn straight he owes everyone an explanation! YEA RIMAHIKO FANS~!

**Ryoko's Lost Memories**-Ummm…yeah I'm not sure if you got farther than chapter 8, because you stopped reviewing so I'm just going to guess that you did. Now you know what he was plotting, aren't I smart x) JK ! Well stick with me until the story starts in like 5, 4, 3, 2, WAIT INTERMISSION…BACK and 1 let the explaining begin!

Glad you people are sticking with me and reviewing, YOUR AWESOME ^^

**Nagihiko POV**

"Listen closely because I'm only explaining to you once, understand my little princess?" She gives a quick blush as she looks away but just as quick as that blush appeared it disappeared and I just laugh a bit, until she gives me a death glare and I stifle it.

"Remember that day when you were taken away and forced to leave?" I see her nod her head slowly. As I continue. "Well I couldn't take it, so I thought of a plan. I call it Rescue Imperil Princess." I than looked at her face as you gave me a questioning look. (and a face like this =_=)

"R.I.P? You named your plan to save me something that could also mean REST IN PEACE? AS IN FOR DEAD PEOPLE?" She seemed pissed. Ok I meant for it to stand for R.I.P but before she goes any crazier I should explain. No I don't want her dead.

I hold my hands up in protest, "Hold on Rima, it also stands for R.I.P because if I should fail I want you to be happy with any other husband you might be forced to marry. I was never 100% sure if my plan would work."

"Well how did you even get the husbands interview? You're not a prince, no offense, but only noble families should have gotten that interview." She asked

"Well I am technically a noble." That's when she gave me a priceless dumb look; I wish I had a camera. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE A NOBLE? She almost screamed. See this was the other secret I had kept from her.

**(Referring back to chapter 4 near the end Nagihiko says," I'll have to reveal another secret and how will Rima react?")**

"My mother was a princess like you, but not of Tokyo, you see my father was dancer and one day they met. Now my mother had the same problem as you, but she never ran away. Eventually my mother threatened to run away with my father or die trying. Eventually everyone let them. However my parents resigned as royalty, because of the lack of freedom and here I am today. My mother was easily aloud to enter the interview; I just needed to change my name. To fit your parents standards."

**Rima POV**

"Hehe," I laugh nervously, Nagihiko doesn't know that I was about to runaway and he doesn't know I threaten people to except it was G O D, but he had it coming. I than regain composure and asked, "What if you got caught?"

**Nagihiko POV**

"Well than I would have been banished from you wedding at most," I finished with a light smile.

"Wait, what was up with that letter than? Why'd you want me to hate you and why did I need to decode it and why would even bother doing all this?" She rambled on and I just sighed.

"Rima Chan, I needed it to be a secret so that when you found me saying, "I do" you'd be surprised. I honestly do not know why I revealed myself though. Maybe its because I didn't want you to get married end of story. I didn't want you married against your will. I needed to decode it, because what if your parents found it? You were a married women, how would it be to find love letters from a random guy? Finally you should know I did this all because of you."

My hands made there way around Rima's waist as I inhaled her sweet aroma and embraced in the warmth of her body. I felt right at place in this position until Rima _rudely_ push away. To ask another question. I just sighed loud and obvious that I wanted to stay like that, her in my arms.

She gave me a nervous smile and asked her last question, "Than how did you mange to text me while we were together and who is the you friend Aihiko, Masato?"

I laugh at her, but calm down, once she glares at me, "Rima it's been my mom this whole time. She's been texting you, because she wants to save you too, she knows how its feels to be in your position. She also saved me on our date, remember? In a way she is my friend now do you understand everything?" She nods and I go back into my position of holding her.

She seems a little uncomfortable and struggles but I break the silences as I mumble and she looks up at me. "Rima I've been through so much to save you and get to where we are right now. Let me have this moment with you, together hand in hand, alone." Her smile softens up and we decide to lie on her bed.

She thinks I'm asleep but how can I rest when this is like a dream already. She uses her hand, its warm and soft and moves my hair out of my face. She than tries to get me to let go of her hands, so I do and they go to her small waist.

But I continue to hold one hand. She just smiles and cuddles up to me. As she drifts to sleeps. I slowly open my eyes and pull her in closer.

I speak to Rima as if she could hear me, "The tears have been worth this, the heartaches and headaches, because after all this we're stronger. This all feels like a dream, but it isn't and now we can smile together. I've dreamed a million dreams since we first met. But when you came along and taught me how to be strong, now nothings ever going to be right if I'm wrong. Don't wake me up and tell me none of its real. Don't wake me up, to live in a world without you. Don't wake me up, don't wake me up, unless it's to tell me this dream is real."

I start to wonder if everything will be worth it, if Rima will actually be happier with me than with some other prince. Sure I have money, but a prince is something I can't buy. Rima might not even stay with me, because if I beat the obstacles that just means she has her freedom back, its not stating she's forced to marry me. I'm starting to doubt that Rima even wanted to be with me.

That is until Rima grips my hand harder and mumbles something, I can only make out some words "Nagihiko…thank you….light….you," she finishes with a faint smile, but I can tell she heard everything I had said to her.

I just squeeze her hand back and pray, "God, let Rima be happy with me." What I wasn't expecting was a little voice was in my head and whispered,

"Why are you praying to be, this little princess has overpowered me and she has finally won only you know what could happen Nagihiko. But every end a beginning and every beginning an end. Just remember that." **(Its Rhythm's voice) XP**

I smile at Rima, so she has finally beaten God, that's expected from her. I run my hand through her hair and whisper, "Right from the start, it looks like you kidnapped my heart."

**How was that chapter? Did you guys enjoy it? Well that's the end to Princess of Myself. I hope you enjoyed it!(Note that song I do not own its Don't wake me up By Bree Sharp and it was on Mew Mew Power also known as Tokyo Mew Mew in Japanese.)**

**If you actually want more of this story review and I'll email you the new title to the squeal XD ^^ I hope you enjoyed "PRINCESS OF MYSELF" **

**LOLOLOL just kidding, I hope I didn't upset anyone, I'll continue writing as soon as you people tell me how the story is going. Tell me here are your choices for the next chapters of obstacles**

**-HUMOR**

**-DRAMA**

**-ROMANCE which do you people want? I aim to please ;D**

**-Your princess Gemi-Chan or Hime-Chan**

**forgive-forget-princess ^^**


	12. That Was IT?

**Reviewers **

**To all my reviewers, sad to say this is the last chapter, because the inspirtation is running low. But if you liked this story you have to check out "Kidnapped My Heart" It has All the Shugo Chara character, but focusing on RIMAHIKO**

**Rima's POV**

I woke up, early, as I always do. It was the same thing over and over, except lately no nightmares. I than sifted in my bed and saw how the sun was rising earlier and earlier each day. I decided I was going to get some fresh air, before I went out with Nagi today.

When I was trying to get up I was easily pushed back down. I questioned myself for a minute and than I saw a hand. At first I was questioning myself if I should scream, cry, scream and cry or beat the shit out of the guy trying to rape me when the hand gripped my tighter and I felt all warm inside.

Than out of no where a glow brighter than the sun rising appeared around Nagi and me. I bathed in the glow it was warm and refreshing and so magical I couldn't help but love Nagi more for making me feel this way. I stared at his sleeping face with light eyes and I guess he could feel my presences because he smirked and than woke up.

"Rima Chan, don't get all perverted I didn't touch you last night," Nagi continued to smirk.

I giggled, "I know you wouldn't," I than kick him out of bed, it seemed random and he fell rubbing his head laughing lightly.

"Ok, what did I do wrong this time," he chuckled getting up.

I raised an eyebrow, "this time?" and started laughing

"Well I'm always doing something wrong aren't I?" I pushed him lightly and spoke, "Get ready for our date, I want to go around town and see Tokyo," I said smiling.

"Date?" Nagi smirked, I than blushed, "whatever you call it, now get a move on boy, or I'll ask you friend Aihiko, Masato." I winked at him.

He sweat dropped, "Alright I'm going, just don't call my mom." I laughed as left my apartment and started running home.

3 hours later

Wow and they say girls take forever to get ready? He better have a good explanation or else WHACK! SPAM! BOOM! I'll kick his butt or I'll pay some random guy to kick his butt probably, his mom. I start giggling.

The door swings open and I see Nagihiko, his breathing is uneasy and he huffing and puffing. He than slams my door and relaxes with a loud sigh.

I tap my foot at him and raise an eyebrow. "Ok, where have you been and I don't want any lies. I know you we're Nadeshiko once but not even girls take that long to get ready and walk a block to an apartment."

In between gasps I hear him say, "grace….father..…God….putting you above…balance…"

Ok now I'm worried, not because his breathing is all messed, but because he just said father. I'm guessing he encountered my father. "Nagi breathe and than talk."

There's a long wait and I'm almost 95% sure he's asleep because his eyes are closed so I thought to myself, I can either check if he awake the Rima way or the Princess way. I take a second to think and than WHACK! I whacked him hard; the Rima way is the best way.

"Ooow! I wasn't asleep you know. How can you be called a princess by hitting people" I heard him say as he rubs his head and smiles.

I smile back, "I can't be a perfect all the time and I thought you were asleep" remember I said there was 95% chance I guess that 5% was right.

"Here let me explain everything and tell you what happened." He said, he is now composed and calm as always. That's my Nagihiko.

**FLASHBACK**

**I was walking back to your apartment like 2 hours and 30 minutes ago when your father bumped into me. And since I'm usually kind I said hello. He said that I needed to help him. Sooo I did. He was holding dance lessons and told me, to prove my grace to dance with every girl that paid him $5 (my God I thought he was a rich man =_=) **

**I danced with all the girls and they all left either blushing or smiling, your father's mouth was like touching the ground and I was sweat dropping. Afterwards I told him I had to go because 1 hour just passed, but he said to prove my balance I had to bake him a cake. (Balancing food, like not too much sugar or flour)**

**I was like; does this guy even know who I am? I can totally do this so why do I need to prove myself. Another hour later and the cake was ready and it was amazing I guess because people started lining up to get some. Your father's mouth was even farther towards the ground, that's when I double sweat dropped. **

**I was about to leave because I didn't want to be any later when my father told me that I passed the test. I was about to happy dance when he laughed.**

**But weren't you suppose to put her above all? You chose to put me above her; I will however accept you as long as Rima does. His smile than softened up and he gave me a smile. You'll make a great husband.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Here we are now Rima, I'm so sorry I was late! Forgive me; it was so I could be with you I swear. He looked at me with wide eyes. My frown softened into a smile and I laughed with him.

"Alright, I forgive you." He than embraced me and I blushed a bit.

"Thank you for going through all this crap for me Nagi." He than laughed anything for my princess.

After that Nagi didn't want to go out but he wanted to sleep so I stayed in the apartment with him as he slept. I was out on the balcony sitting. My father said Nagi would make a great husband but were not ready to get married yet. For now I'll just decline taking over Tokyo and the day I'm ready to wed is the day I'll become queen. I don't know if I'll be a good queen though. I'm just glad to finally have realized that God never cheated me; he just gave me a blessing in disguise.

I than smiled at the thought of Nagihiko one day being my king.

The afternoon stayed bright and thanks to summer the sun came up sooner, but I'd like to believe that the light coming from Nagi and me are the reason the dark doesn't come out as much now.

**~Fin~**

**Thank you, for all your review and I hope you enjoyed Princess of Myself. Maybe someday I'll continue with a sequel if you all enjoy this story so much. If you do enjoy this story check out Kidnapped my Heart its another great story I'm working on. Well I hope you guys like my stories and thanks again, for all the people who have stuck by me! ^^**

**Excuse me if there are a few mistakes but I'm really into my new story "Kidnapped My Heart " and I kinda lost the inspiration for this story so please check out "Kidnapped My Heart"**

**XD**


End file.
